


The Air Moves In

by Dryad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, F/M, NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: I struggled this one! I had too many ideas, so hopefully that comes across as 'complicated people'! I thought about making the main pair m/m, but it really wanted to be m/f. There is a suggestion of m/m - but it's definitely blink and you miss it. In any case, I hope this is enjoyable!Title from Mark Strand's 'Keeping Things Whole'.Playlisthere, but in case the link to it breaks, here's the individual breakdown :Sam Smith ft Normani - Dancing with a Stranger (over and over and over and over...)Billie Eilish - Bad Guy, When the Party's OverBobby Blue Bland - I Pity the FoolThe Doors - Riders on the StormAretha Franklin - I Never Loved a ManSmokey Robinson & The Miracles - Tears of a ClownBobby Caldwell - What You Won't Do For LoveKoko Taylor - Wang Dang DoodlePrana Pulse - Shaman's Dream (the entire thing)





	The Air Moves In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyEventide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/gifts).



She saw him across the room, gliding behind the pillars, following Kay Subin and the rest of his odious retinue. 

Even catching only glimpses of him as he glided behind the cream pillars upholding the ceiling, he looked mad, bad, and dangerous to know, as cliched as that was. Black hair, black uniform, black boots shined to a dull gleam. He held his cap (black) underneath one arm and bowed slightly at every woman who met his gaze.

"Who's that?" drawled someone next to her.

Thea turned away, ostensibly to refresh her glass, but really hoping no one would notice her eavesdropping.

"Oh Poul. He's with Kay Subin and...well," someone else answered with a knowing tone. "You know."

Thea raised an eyebrow. She knew indeed. It had been years since they had met - she shouldn't have been surprised to see him here at all. 

The second speaker continued. "He's with Kay Subin, so don't get your hopes up. Don't think of him at all, best not to come under his radar one little bit."

"Yeah? What happens if you do?"

"Things. Things you wouldn't be at all fond of."

"You make it sound as if he's the devil incarnate!"

"I'm not far off, that's why."

A gentleman shouldered into Thea; she gracefully nodded at him and stepped to the side. As she did, the orchestra struck up a tune, one she didn't recognize. That was all right, she was tired of dancing this evening, pretending she cared about her partner and whatever they wanted to talk about. Men, women, eunuchs, she would rather be at home with a good book and a cup of tea. Or maybe a hot bath. The water would be expensive, but her peace of mind was worth it.

She bowed to General Mercutio, to Lord and Lady Haverley, to Kim Hana, to Mariko even though she would rather smash her glass of punch into Mariko's perfectly sculpted blonde hair. 

That color was terrible on her anyway, wine punch would only be an improvement.

It wouldn't do to appear bored, however. Thankfully she could play the ingenue well. After all, for years she had trained for it.

Through a gap in the crowd she spied an opening by the rear wall. Yes, it was close to the bar, but that would make it even easier to see those she wished to avoid. She drifted under the balcony - mezzanine - she couldn't quite remember the difference - with purpose, not meeting anyone's eyes. The lighting under the mezzanine was deliberately dim, which she immediately appreciated. She hadn't realized how bright the lights were, really unnecessarily so. 

Leaning against the back wall, her ice filled glass sweating in her hand, Thea was grateful the nearest pillar blocked some of the orchestra's noise. Maybe under different circumstances she would enjoy it...or not. She just wasn't in the mood for this nonsense tonight. What could have been a pleasant evening had been ruined by the week from hell. The worst part was that she couldn't escape from what was happening, there was nothing to do but face it head on, and that required strength and the ability not to scream out loud. There was paperwork to be completed, lessons to be taught, a class to be taken, and practice in the dance studio. On top of that, lunch with Admiral Sohn, breakfast without a doubt if he was willing to pay for her services, or worse, no pay if the Master decided to gift Sohn the evening. She would probably get a bauble out of it, older men loved giving shiny pretty things, as if that was decent recompense for her services. She wasn't nineteen any more, she would much rather have cold hard cash, thank you very much. And in sufficient amount to ensure her silence as to whatever they wanted to do to her. Although surprisingly, far fewer of them had kinks than she would ever have suspected.

What was she even doing here? Why wasn't she proud of herself? Maybe it was time to retire...although to where, and to do what, was a question she hadn't been able to answer. 

She wanted to be downwell, on some planet with seasons and an actual sky. She wanted to have lazy mornings where she did nothing but please herself.

She wanted the impossible.

Just look at the crowd around her. Fancy lords and ladies, sycophants and hangers on, all eager to find a place amongst the Master's retainers, maybe work their way up to be by his side. She could tell them a thing or two about _that_ , and she wasn't his favorite. For which she was grateful. 

Engrossed as she was in her thoughts, she failed to pay attention and thus lost the war before the first battle had even begun.

"Thea."

Oh Poul's eyes were still black and sparkling, his smirk as hateful as ever. Despite the passage of years, his face was unlined, although there was a minor scar along his jaw. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't find me," she said, trying to breathe normally through her surprise. _Shit._

He looked her up and down slowly. "Hard to miss this silver dress. Besides, I knew you would be here."

"How?" she asked, a second later mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question. He would know how nervous she was now they were face to face.

"A matter of public record," he said, conceding the point with a little shake of his head. "Your public schedule."

Of course. 

Thea took a sip of punch and turned to face the dancers on the floor. She couldn't see much besides their heads bobbing up and down brightly in the light, a rhythmic shuffle. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"I'm not surprised you're still here," Poul said, matching her stance. "You always were ambitious."

"And you weren't?" she snapped back. "We both were ambitious. We made our choices clear."

"Eventually."

She nodded once. "Eventually."

"You look good."

Thea glanced at his profile, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Just that," he said, continuing to look ahead. "That silver dress suits you."

Yes, yes it did. A plain silver sheath with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline that showed just enough. Braless, because she could. Underwear little more than a scrap of cloth, very low cut in case she had to remove her dress and dance. Silver bracelets on her wrists and flat silver sandals that laced up to the knee. Best of all, depending on the light, the dress was close to see through. Mariko and the others had chosen fare more revealing outfits, the shortest of skirts and dresses, short enough for everything to be visible should they bend over, backless, open to the navel, etc, etc. There was nothing left to the imagination, which was the new fashion. Thea disapproved. Where was the mystery, the sense of adventure?

"I heard what happened."

As she had so many times before, Thea pasted a smile on her lips. "Who hasn't?"

He glanced down at her. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, sipped her punch. "It happens." 

Suddenly he pressed her against the wall, where anyone could see if they but turned and looked. She doubted anyone would realize he had twisted her arm behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, watching as if from afar while he drew his hand from her neck down her front to flick her nipple with his forefinger.

"Come with me. Just for tonight. Let's do all the things we never did before."

"We did a lot. Before."

"Not enough."

He flicked her nipple again and they both watched it raise the silver fabric of her dress as it hardened. "What else are we going to do tonight? Stand here with these assholes and pretend we're interested in their gossip and backstabbing? No one will care if you leave with me..."

She snorted. "We'll be the talk of the station if we leave together."

"Then let's give them the thrill of the evening."

"You're terrible," she said, but she couldn't help smiling a little at the same time.

"Thea, Thea," he whispered straight into her ear, his breath making her shiver. "I want company tonight. I want _you._ "

Her heart was starting to pound. That...was not something that happened outside of the gym these days. Poul was warm and smelled familiar. He wanted nothing from her apart from her body, or so he said. Yet he could have any of the women in the room and at least half of the men if not more, because who wouldn't want to have the Butcher of Hope's Moon as a notch on their bedpost? And no doubt many of them were believers as well. 

"Deck 13. Be there in twenty minutes."

He walked away, leaving her desperately, surprisingly aroused. 

She could think of nothing else. The old fashioned analog clock on the wall behind the bar took forever. Thea could think of nothing else but Poul. She didn't bother finishing her punch, instead ordered a Sparkling Meteor with cherry and lime, throwing it back and then another, for she needed to relax. Alcohol would effect her, a positive in this case. She felt free, loose.

Ready.

 

~*~

 

Thea was well familiar with this section of the station. Even so, she felt the thrill of nerves, keying the entry pad.

The door slid to the side . The lights - save the one above the door - were off. She took a single step inside, allowing the door to close behind her. There she remained until her eyes adjusted. Was he - yes, he was. Halfway across the room in front of her, seated on a chair. Because she wasn't a fool, she quickly glanced from left to right: along the walls were a desk, a chair, a small cabinet, a floor to ceiling unit containing the entertainments, a table and three other chairs. 

She stood still and waited.

"Take off your dress."

The words were rote; she'd heard them a thousand times in a thousand different ways, yet none of them had ever held quite the same promise. 

She did as he asked, let the dress drop to the side. Men always liked this part. She liked it too. 

He stood up and stalked to her before slowly dropping to his knees. With both hands on her hips, he nuzzled into her lower belly, taking deep, noisy breaths. That was...she wasn't an animal to be pawed over. Poul licked along the top seam, then pulled the front lower and set his mouth fully against her.

Well, far be it for her to argue.

He soon had her swaying, not that she wanted to get away.

Poul had grown in skill. Maybe she was eager, too, yet she found herself gasping far sooner than she normally would. 

She came with shaking legs, resting her weight on his shoulders and gods was he warm and muscular. "Gods - "

He looked up at her with his cheeks shining with her moisture, lips parted. And then he palmed himself.

"Bet you wish those pants weren't so tight," she quipped, ruffling his hair because dammit, she remained fond of him in spite of it all. "Makes a nice show for the rest of us though."

"I'm just grateful I have good knees," he replied, keeping hold of her hand as he got up. "I hope yours are doing well."

Thea grimaced and shook her head. "That was an awful lead in to doggy style sex."

He widened his eyes in mock innocence and pushed her onto the bed in the corner of the room. "I like what I like."

"It's a good thing I like it too," she said, rolling on to her stomach and raising her ass high. She waved it back and forth, as if he needed further invitation. It was a lie, actually, but men loved it when they thought she liked something too. 

Poul rubbed her ankles. "They're very pretty on you, but they've got to go."

Removing her sandals took a moment, and then he was on her, kissing the back of her neck, the dimples just below her waist. He had to cup her breasts and run his other hand down her belly and between her legs for a bit of a fondle. "You're very wet for a chance encounter. Is that because of me? Have you missed me?"

Reminding him that she was a professional would ruin the mood, so she merely nodded. "I thought you said this wasn't by chance? You saw my schedule."

He paused so briefly she might have missed it, but her life depended on the micromoments like this. "You don't have to answer that. I won't answer yours, either, right?"

The next thing Thea knew, she was on her back, staring up in surprise at Poul. He had flipped her over so easily - when had he ever been that strong? Without breaking their gaze, he ripped her underwear in half and flung it off the bed, then unfastened his shirt.

Yes, he was delightfully filled out now, beautifully toned muscle, a hairless chest and a narrow waist. Mature men beat teenagers all the time, and thank the gods she knew enough to know the difference. After Bowen Erik she had had it written into her contract that she was never to be hired or given to anyone within a certain age range. Firstly it was disgusting, and secondly they didn't know what they were doing. Not that a lot of the older ones did, but at least some of them made an effort for her pleasure, too.

Poul got off the bed to take off his trousers and yes, that was a bit of all right. Folding his trousers and tossing them on the back of the nearest chair, he said, "Spread your legs."

Thea did so slowly, arching her back and wriggling a little too.

"You're gorgeous," he said, giving himself a stroke. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never forget it."

"Okay," she said, because she'd already had an orgasm and with a little luck she might another.

He was on her in a second and in her a second after that. He was nicely thick and stupidly heavy: she felt crushed in a good way. 

It was all too clear that she was merely the passenger on this ride, but that was okay. He'd given, so could she. Besides, he had made it clear that she meant something to him. 

And he knew what he was about. He kept his hips close to hers, which left her able to rock just so - oh yes, she could work this if he lasted! 

Poul was a verbal man, the very best kind. He didn't use filthy language to call her horrible names, nor did he use baby talk as if she were some kind of toddler. He vocalized: grunts and growls and whines. Hot and heavy breath scorched her neck, teeth grazed her shoulder, sweat rolled down his spine. 

Just as Thea thought she might peak again, maybe if she got a hand between their bodies, Poul's rhythm grew erratic and he let out a loud moan, hips tight to her own. Thea raked her nails down his back for extra sensation and rewarded with a laugh.

"Oh my god, don't do that!"

She laughed too, even as her pulse pounded between her legs.

Poul rolled off her with a groan, wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Fuck yeah."

"I agree," she said, rolling over and throwing one leg over his. She knee walked up his torso and over his shoulders, looked between her breasts as she braced herself against the wall. "Now finish what you started."

He huffed in disbelief. He licked his lips again, and then he licked hers until she was grinding down onto his face with intent, because she needed it bad and she needed it now. 

The position was perfect: she controlled everything, and he kept her down every time she lifted up in the attempt not to suffocate him.

"Oh - " she moaned, feeling everything tighten in her pelvis. Sweet pulses ramped up and became a solid thrill of pleasure that spread into her thighs and down to her toes, up her back where it coalesced into a single, solid, white hot silence that exited her mouth in a breathless scream.

~*~

When Thea opened her eyes again, Poul was leaning over her, his brow creased with worry.

"All right?"

"Mm," she hummed back. She felt good, better than good. "When do I have to go?"

His face fell as he sat back. "Done with me already?"

She poked his arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He blinked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I have to meet Subin midmorning."

Thea smiled. "That gives us plenty of time to catch up, dont you think?"

"Catch up?"

"I'm curious about that scar," she said, tracing the rope of scar tissue along his ribs.

"And these?" he asked, rubbing his fingers along her pregnancy stretch marks.

She shrugged one shoulder. "As a woman of royal lineage, I did my duty by the Master."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

It was his turn to shrug. "The past - "

"Is the past," she said firmly. "Let's just enjoy what we have now, hmm?"

"You always were a wise woman," He smiled a bit, yet it was tinged with regret. Running his hand up her thigh, he cupped her, dipped a finger inside. "Again?"

"Oh gods, yes," said Thea, spreading her legs. 

 

~*~ fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled this one! I had too many ideas, so hopefully that comes across as 'complicated people'! I thought about making the main pair m/m, but it really wanted to be m/f. There is a suggestion of m/m - but it's definitely blink and you miss it. In any case, I hope this is enjoyable!
> 
> Title from Mark Strand's 'Keeping Things Whole'.
> 
> Playlist [here](https://youtu.be/av5JD1dfj_c), but in case the link to it breaks, here's the individual breakdown : 
> 
> Sam Smith ft Normani - Dancing with a Stranger (over and over and over and over...)  
> Billie Eilish - Bad Guy, When the Party's Over  
> Bobby Blue Bland - I Pity the Fool  
> The Doors - Riders on the Storm  
> Aretha Franklin - I Never Loved a Man  
> Smokey Robinson & The Miracles - Tears of a Clown  
> Bobby Caldwell - What You Won't Do For Love  
> Koko Taylor - Wang Dang Doodle  
> Prana Pulse - Shaman's Dream (the entire thing)


End file.
